The invention relates to a capacitor, in particular an intermediate circuit capacitor for a multi-phase system.
In power electronics, multiple electrical networks are energetically coupled in a common DC voltage plane by means of electrical capacitors in an intermediate circuit of converters. On account of the repeated occurrence of switching processes, high, frequency-dependent power losses occur owing to the changing currents in the phases. It is known that planar current guidance and the magnetic interaction between the current-carrying layers with opposing current directions result in a significant reduction in the inductance resulting from the interconnection, and therefore in significantly reduced power losses.
In order to maximize the service life of capacitors in the power electronics, it is necessary to minimize and efficiently dissipate heat which is produced in capacitors.